Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like if another girl lived on the island? What if there were two keyblade masters instead of one? What Riku liked this girl? What if she had stopped him form falling into darkness? Full summary inside!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories or Alexz Johnson. I only own Nicole.

------------------

"Leave me alone you guys." The brown haired girl said. She had a black tank top that said, 'Why? Because I say so that's why!' in white. She also had black Capri's and black slip-ons.

"Ok…I'll fight you later!" Tidus replied as he ran off with Wakka.

"What ever." The girl stated as she walked off. She stood in the middle of the beach and looked around. Kairi and Selphie were swimming. Tidus and Wakka were playing blitz ball and Riku was fighting with Sora. She smiled and walked off towards the Secret Place.

"I love this place." She said as she fell backwards to the cool sand. She sighed and ran her fingers through the sand.

"I know what I feel and you feel it too. I dream of the first kiss and who'll make the first move. Which one of us will lay our heart on the line? Could I be me? Could it be you? Tonight." She sang. She loved to sing, and heck, she sounded pretty good.

"Singing again?" The white haired boy said as he entered.

"Is that a problem Riku?" Nicole said playfully as she stood.

"Nicole Nicole Nicole." Riku shook his head.

"Yes yes yes?" Nicole asked. They laughed. Nicole and Riku walked out to the beach. Tidus and Selphie were getting ready to leave. Wakka left soon after. Then Kairi, then Sora. Nicole and Riku were the only ones left. Nicole lay on the sand and closed her eyes. She smiled as she heard Riku walking towards her. She opened her eyes to see him sitting next to her. She sat up.

"You know what I've noticed?" He asked.

"What?" Nicole inquired.

"You always leave last. Why?" Riku asked.

"I don't know…" Nicole said as she lay back on the sand again. Riku soon had to leave as well. Nicole hugged him goodbye. She was alone again. She sat on the beach and stared off into the distance.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This is her?" The pink haired man asked.

"Yup!" The blonde girl replied.

"So, this is Axel's sister?" An old man asked.

"Yeah, that's her." The red head replied.

"Wow…she's pretty hot." A blue haired boy said.

"Don't say that about my sister." The red head known as Axel stated.

"Why? It's a compliment! She's hot!" The boy said.

"Say that again and I swear you will die!" Axel said.

"She's hot! She's hot," The blue haired one said again, with a little laugh this time, "She's hot, and she's hot, hot, hot, hot, and hot!" The next thing he knew, Axel was chasing the boy around the room, throwing rings at the blue haired illusionist.

"Knock it off!" A man said as he separated them with his tomahawk.

"Yes. We need to get her. She is the key!" The pink haired one said.

"Ok! I'll go get her!" The illusionist said. He went to walk but tripped over because the blonde girl stepped on the back of his cloak.

"Yeah right! I'll go get her!' She stated and then disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'd better head home." Nicole said as she got up and started walking towards her boat. A little bolt of electricity shot past her cheek. She turned around with a light in her hand. It formed into a keyblade made out of sapphire. A cut appeared on her cheek. She wiped the blood away with her thumb.

"Keyblade master." The girl said. All Nicole could see was a robe.

"Who are you? What do you want?" Nicole asked.

"Me? If you don't cooperate, I can be your darkest fears come to life. But, you can call me Number , Larxene!" She said.

"Ok. I'm Nicole." Nicole introduced.

"I need you to come with me. If you don't, well, let's not set consequences just yet!" Larxene said as she laughed a bit.

"Why? I'm not leaving!" Nicole stated.

"Ok, fine. Have it your way. I'll just have to destroy you and your friends along with this pathetic world!" Larxene threatened. Nicole clenched her keyblade tightly, but then had it vanish. She sighed and stepped forward.

"See how easy it is to cooperate and do what I say?" Larxene joked.

"Let's just go…" Nicole said.

"As you wish." Larxene stated as she teleported them to this weird building. The heavy doors slammed shut tight behind them.

"Welcome to Castle Oblivion. I am Number , Marluxia." The pink haired one stated.

"Um…Nicole." She whispered in fear.

"As you know, I have the power to destroy your world at any time. I just wanted to get that straight here and now. You will become part of the Organization." Marluxia explained.

"The what?" Nicole asked.

"The Organization." An old man said.

"Ok…why do you want me?" Nicole asked. Marluxia didn't answer. Instead, he just threw her a cloak and gloves. Nicole put the gloves and cloak on.

"Here. You can't summon weapons with out this." The old man said as he handed her a deck of cards.

"Everything here is backwards and upside-down. Don't ever forget that." Marluxia stated before vanishing. He reappeared with some others.

"Number , Axel. You've already met Number , Larxene. Number , Lexaeus. Number , Vexen. Number , Zexion. You are now Number , Nicole" Marluxia stated.

"Um…nice to meet you?" Nicole guessed. Something about that Axel guy was familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it! Marluxia vanished. Vexen smirked before he left as well. Larxene smiled before leaving. Axel was about to speak when Zexion got in the way.

"Hey there. I'm Zexion." Zexion said as he shook her hand. She smiled and introduced herself again. Axel was about to say something when Larxene appeared and put her arms around his waist. She rolled her eyes before vanishing with him.

"I'll show you to your room." Zexion said as he took her hand and they walked up the steps.

----------------------

That's the end of that chapter! I'll update if you review ok? Review please! And I'm not really a fan of Flames, so if you can help it, try not to flame. Review please!


	2. Barely touching the surface!

I don't own KH: CoM! I also don't own Alexz Johnson!  
---------------

"This is the dining room. We usually like to keep it under wraps." Zexion said as they trotted through.

"This is your room." Zexion said as he opened a door.

"Whoa…" Was all Nicole could say. It had a nice view of the outside. Everything was full of blue and yellow. The theme was star and moons. Zexion took her hand and teleported with her. They walked into a pitch white room with a crystal ball and a girl sitting in a chair.

"This is our captive. But she's a total witch and she'll erase your memory!" Zexion said while letting go of her hand.

"She looks nice…" Nicole started.

"You are the first one on guard duty. Don't let her fool you." Zexion said before vanishing. The young girl trembled as she erased a line to draw it over again.

"Hi there." Nicole said nicely as she approached the girl.

"H-Hi…" The girl said softly.

"I'm Nicole. Don't be afraid." Nicole said as she smiled warmly.

The girl smiled back and said, "I'm Namine. Nicole to meet you."

"Cool. What're you drawing?" Nicole asked.

"Um…the castle." She replied. Nicole smiled and leaned up against the wall.

"Hey, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind mine singing…" Nicole started.

"No, not at all." Namine said.

"Cool. I can't stand not singing!" Nicole stated. Namine nodded and continued to draw.

"I've been sitting in the dirt. I've forgotten my worth. I'm guessing you can always win, I'm guessing you can always win. I can't have anything I want, you see I'm just too young but it's not my fault. I'll find my own way home if I gotta. I'll make it all alone. 24 hours." Nicole sang to herself. Namine clapped and laughed. Nicole bowed playfully.

"That sounded great!" Namine said as she grinned.

"Thank you." Nicole replied. It was soon time when Nicole was hungry. She told Vexen to cover for her while she went to the kitchen. Nicole smiled and hummed as she walked down the halls. It echoed. She started to get in the distance of the kitchen, when she heard people's voices. She stopped and put her ear to the door.

"So the plan is set!" Larxene said.

"Yes, the keyblade master will come. We will toy with him for a while. Namine will do her memory trick and that's where Nicole comes in. The keyblade master would not dare hurt his dear friend. Victory and control is ours." Marluxia said. Nicole gasped loudly. She heard creaking as if someone had gotten out of their chairs. She ran up the stairs and down the hall. She looked back and then bumped into something. She fell to the floor and looked up to see Marluxia.

"Why were you listening?" Marluxia growled rather then asked.

"I-I was on my way to the…k-kitchen and…" Nicole stumbled through her words.

"No matter. Now that you know the plan, we can explain fully. For now, get back to your duty and we'll see you tomorrow." Marluxia said as she vanished. Nicole nodded and ran back to the chamber.

"You heard huh?" Namine asked.

"How'd you..." Nicole stared. She nodded in understanding as she sunk to the floor.

"I'm sorry you had to hear that so soon." Namine apologized.

"It's ok…" Nicole said as she sat there. Zexion came into the room.

"Are you alright?" Zexion asked.

"She--" Namine got cut off by Zexion.

"Did I ask you?" He said sternly. She shook her head quickly and gazed back down at her notebook.

"I'm…I'm fine. Really." Nicole lied.

"Are you sur---What are you staring at?" Zexion yelled as he looked at Namine. She looked down at her pad and quickly turned the page. Zexion growled and ripped the page from the pad. He turned slightly pink as he looked at it. Nicole tilted her head to the side and he tore it to bits. He smiled at Nicole and walked out. Nicole smirked the minute he left.

"What?" Namine inquired.

"Watch." Nicole said simply. She walked over to the torn pieces and put them in her hands. She smashed her hands together and the paper vanished. Namine gasped in wonder. Nicole grinned and made a weird ball of light emit from her hands. She shot a magic at the ball and the paper fell out unscaved.

"How'd you do that?" Namine asked.

"Well, between you and me, the Organization think they know me so deeply when they've barely even touched the surface." Nicole said seriously. Zexion opened the door and said it was his duty. Nicole smiled and walked out. She fell onto her bed. It was already Friday! She wondered what she would do tomorrow as she drifted off to sleep.

"Huh?" Zexion said as he walked past her room. She had forgotten to close the door. He walked into her room and looked around. Then for some unknown reason, he walked over to Nicole. He brushed her cheek lightly with his hand. Then, he quickly pulled his hand back.

"What the hell?" Zexion whispered to himself. He tiptoed out and closed the door. He began to walk down the corridor.

"Don't think I didn't see that." Axel said from behind. The illusionist didn't answer. He simply held up his hand and vanished. Axel vanished as well. Nicole awoke the next morning and what she saw made her shiver with terror.

------------

AN EVIL CLIFFIE! BWHAHAHHAAH! I'M EVIL! Btw, I'm sorry that I haven't updated in forever. The education system likes to take homework to make me a prisoner! I should update in a few day if not tomorrow, I'll probably do it tomorrow! Review!


	3. The afternoon out

I don't own KH: CoM!

----------------

"What're you doing in my room?" Nicole asked as she knelt on her bed.

"Sorry, I was just looking for my cloak." Vexen replied as he picked it up and left.

"Why was it in my room?" Nicole inquired as she put on her cloak and walked out. She raised an eyebrow at everyone in the dining room. They had on normal clothes. You know, jeans, a t-shirt, sneakers. Nicole felt weird as she walked toward the table. Axel was about to explain when Larxene walked in.

"Where did _that _come from?" Axel asked. Larxene had a big zit on her cheek.

"It's called a zit. Everybody gets them," Larxene explained before turning to Nicole, "Do you have any cover up?"

"Yeah. Hold on." Nicole said as she ran up stairs and came back down momentarily with a small bottle. She handed it to Larxene and she put it on before giving it back to Nicole. You couldn't even see it anymore! Larxene walked off and Axel raised an eyebrow at Zexion. He knew what was coming.

"So, what do you _really _look like?" Zexion asked Nicole.

"That's something you'll never know!" Nicole joked as she walked into the kitchen. She came out with a bowl of cereal.

"So," Nicole started before putting a spoonful in her mouth and swishing it to the side so she could talk, "What's with the clothes?"

"Saturday is our day off. We came do anything as long as we're home by 10. I'll see you guys around." Axel said as she vanished.

"AW MAN! I have no other clothes considering you guys captured me!" Nicole said as she finished her cereal and put the bowl away.

"Then go shopping. You girls like that stuff right?" Zexion asked as he got up.

"I don't have any money though…"Nicole started.

"I could take you shopping and buy you clothes…on one condition…" Zexion started and Nicole nodded, "You need to take my duty with the witch for the next week."

"Ok then! Fine by me," Nicole said as she got serious as not to give anything away, "I mean, I guess I could."

Zexion laughed and they left the room.

A few hours later…

"Do you think you have enough clothes yet?" Zexion asked as he juggled three bags in his arms.

"Just a few more clothes shops, then maybe a few other stores…" Nicole started.

"Why must _I_ be the one to carry _your_ bags?" Zexion asked.

"Because gentlemen are supposed to do that. I know that you're not a gentleman, or a man for that matter, but for the sake of argument let's say yes." Nicole joked. Zexion glared playfully as they walked into the next store. Nicole bought some shoes and then went into a CD store. She bought many CD's and they went back to the castle. Zexion put the bags on the bed and walked out.

"Thank you…" Nicole started.

"No problem." Zexion said.

"Hey, you wanna go out and eat?" Nicole asked.

"Do I wanna go out and spend my money?" Zexion joked.

"Oh come on!" Nicole said as she led him outside. She took his hand in hers and then realized it. She took her hand away quickly. Then ate in silence for a while until a loud drumming noise came form the streets. They ran but Nicole couldn't see for two reasons. One, the crowd was too big. Two, she was kind of short. Zexion lifted Nicole up on his shoulders. She smiled and watched the parade. The spent the day doing various things. They went to the park and sat down for a while.

"Nikki?" A girl with Red hair asked as she looked at her.

"Hey Morgan!" Nicole greeted her friend with a hug.

"Haven't seen you in a while. Hey," Morgan said as she whispered, "Is he your boyfriend?"

"NO! Er, I gotta go ok?" Nicole asked backing up.

"Did I hit a nerve?" Morgan asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"No, I just have to get home…" Nicole ended the conversation as she and Zexion walked off.

"It's 9:30 you know…" Zexion started a few hours later.

"Well, then we'd better hop to it!" Nicole said as she got up from the ground. They walked into the castle with fifteen minutes to spare.

"Hey Nicole. I just happened to see shopping bags on your bed…" Larxene started.

"Yeah, the black high heels are for you if you want them." Nicole said as she snapped her fingers and they appeared in her hands. She handed them to Larxene and she left. Nicole walked up to her room with Zexion.

"Hey," Zexion said before Nicole went into her room, "Do you…want to do this again…next Saturday?" Zexion asked.

"What…like a…date?" Nicole hoped.

"Um more like…a…friendly afternoon…"Zexion lied.

"Oh ok," Nicole said with slight disappointment in her voice, "I'll see you then."

Nicole gave Zexion a quick hug before closing the door. Nicole changed into light blue pajama pants with a white tank top. She lied down in her bed and sighed. 'Today was great…' She thought before slipping into slumber.

"No, it's not a date…friendly afternoon? I'm such a retard!" Zexion said as he punched his bed. He too went to sleep shortly.

---------------

Ok, that's the end of that chapter! Review!


	4. The kiss, the confession

I don't own KH: CoM!

----------------

Nicole shot up and looked around. She could have sworn that someone was watching her. She got up and got herself ready for Namine.

"Hello." Namine greeted as she entered.

"Hey there. What are you drawing?" Nicole asked. She showed her the picture of the outside market place.

"That's really good." Nicole said. She began to sing. Axel came in momentarily and told her it was Zexion's turn.

"Oh, I'm taking his time." Nicole said. Axel shook his head and walked her out. Nicole raised and eyebrow before walking down the corridor. She began to hum a song. She heard something and turns to be face to face with Zexion. She stepped back a few steps.

"If I knew you were listening, I'd try to sing better." Nicole said.

"You sing fine," Zexion said, "Hey, do you wanna go out for a little while?"

"But aren't we not aloud to leave the castle unless it's Saturday? Aren't those the rules?" Nicole inquired.

Zexion smirked and said, "Screw the rules." Nicole smiled and walked into her room to change. She came out wearing a flower skirt and blue tank top with sandals. They left for a while.

"Am I going to get you into trouble?" Nicole asked.

"Not as long as we're back by 3. We have to be back at 3." Zexion said. Nicole smiled and continued walking.

"Don't you think we should be getting back?" Nicole asked at 2:40. They were sitting in the park.

"You worry too much." Zexion said simply.

"Fine." Nicole sighed and took out a pen and paper. She started to write a letter to someone. The park was completely empty by 3.

"Zexion, we need to get back…" Nicole started.

"We'll be fine." Zexion said.

"No we won't! Come on!" Nicole said as she started to tug on his hand in an attempt to pull him up. She tugged so hard that the paper she was holding flew away. They chased the paper while laughing. They tripped and fell forward down a hill. When they stopped, they were in a truly awkward position. Zexion was lying on his back and Nicole was lying on top of him. They were so close they could feel each other's body heat. Their faces were mere inches away from each other. They both leaned in until their lips met in a tender kiss. They both got up and walked back to the castle in silence.

"Where were you two?" Larxene asked.

"Out." Zexion replied simply. Nicole walked back into her room and went to close the door. Zexion stopped in and walked in. She turned around and they met in a short, quick kiss. But, that turned into a passionate kiss. Zexion smiled and said that he'd see her tomorrow. She squealed in delight and flopped onto her bed. She lies there and smiled up at the ceiling. Axel walked in then.

"What did you two do today?" Axel asked as he sat down next to her.

"We went to the park. Why?" Nicole inquired, sitting up.

"Just wondering…" Axel started.

"Hey, have we met somewhere?" Nicole asked.

"I…um…I'm not sure." Axel shook his head in confusion.

"I swear I know you from somewhere…" Nicole started.

"Do you know where Hallow bastion is?" Axel asked.

"I've heard of it…I think." Nicole wondered.

"Well, you used to live there…" Axel thought.

"I did? How do you know?" Nicole asked.

"Because I lived there with you. I'm…your brother." Axel finished.

--------------

I'll update soon! Review!


	5. The dream: Riku or Zexion?

I don't own KH: CoM! I also don't own Utuda Hikaru.

----------------

"My what?" Nicole asked.

"Your brother." Axel said.

"Really? How? How'd we…" Nicole had way too many questions for one voice.

"It'll all come together in time." Axel said getting up.

"What?" Nicole asked as she stood.

"It's hard to explain. You need to find out on your own." Axel said before walking out. Nicole slept maybe 2 hours that night. She was so confused it couldn't be put to words. Nicole walked into Namine's chambers that morning.

"You don't look too good…" Namine started.

"I'm just having a rough time with something," Nicole finished as Namine went to open her mouth, "Please don't ask. I can't put it to words…"

Namine thought that was weird. Nicole was always cheerful and she always, ALWAYS, sang. Nicole couldn't stop thinking about that dream. She played it over and over in her head until she felt like screaming.

_Nicole was walking in the vast darkness. She heard a step and turned around. There was Axel. When he talked, instead of words coming out, his mouth moved and words flew around the room. 'I'm sorry you never got to meet father. He loved you. In time you'll understand.' Although there were no words, I heard them ringing in my soul. 'If only it were that simple.' I whispered, inaudibly. Axel simply shook his head and walked off. 'Please! Don't go!' The words flew around the room. 'Tell me what happened!' I shouted inside of myself. 'It's hard to let it go…' Axel said before turning around again and vanishing. Nicole fell to her knees and cried. The Destiny Islands appeared. She was on the warm sand of the beach. Riku was standing on top of the water. Nicole ran to him with joy. She hugged him tightly. He was about to speak, when it went back to darkness. Riku stepped into the darkness and held her. She cried some more. He vanished right through her and a door appeared. She got up and began to walk towards it. Time flashed before her. Riku and Zexion appeared. She stared at them both and then at the door. The more she stared, the darker Zexion got. She opened the door to keep him alive. Light flashed through the area and everything became audible again. 'I LOVE YOU!' Riku shouted before Nicole woke up._

"Nicole? Hello!" Larxene waved a hand in her face.

"What?" Nicole snapped out.

"It's my turn to be on duty." She said. Nicole nodded and walked out. She lay down on her bed and thought about the dream. Suddenly, she got inspiration and picked up her guitar and notepad.

"When you walk away, you don't hear me say please…Oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let it go," Nicole sang and then continued to sing, "You're giving me too many things. Lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, don't get me wrong I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand, what I meant when I said 'No, I don't think life is quite that simple.'"

"Nicole?" Zexion asked in the doorway. Nicole wrote it down quickly and put the notebook away.

"Yes?" Nicole inquired.

"Marluxia wants to see you." Zexion said as he put his arm around her shoulders. She almost shuddered as she thought about the dream. Zexion noticed, but didn't ask. They walked down the hall and into a big conference room.

"The plan is to have the keyblade master fight with the other keyblade master." Marluxia finished, motioning to Nicole.

"Who's the other keyblade master?" Nicole asked.

"You'll soon find out." Marluxia said. He motion for Axel to leave. He left for, well….

"Where'd he go?" Nicole asked.

"To face off against him." Marluxia said before leaving. Nicole got up and walked back into her room. Axel came back and he was a little beaten up.

"Is he strong?" Larxene inquired.

"He's alright…" Axel said as he sat down. The battles went on like that for a few days. Soon, it was Nicole's turn. She walked out of the room.

"You…you do realize we're ruining an innocent little girl right?" Vexen said. Marluxia just smirked. Nicole finally got down to the room with the keyblade master. She stepped into the room with her hood on and gasped. She slightly recognized the boy. He was partly hidden in the shadows and her hood was a little long. He stepped forward and Nicole took her hood off to see. Her eyes widened at the boy she was supposed to fight. Her whole world came crashing down!

--------------

OKIE DOKKIE THEN! REVIEW!


	6. Turning her back

I don't own KH: CoM! I only own Nicole! I don't own Alexz Johnson!

----------------

"Sora?" Nicole asked.

"Nicole? Is that you?" Sora asked hesitantly. She nodded and just stared. Sora ran up to her. They stood there for a few moments before embracing.

"We've looked everywhere for you. Everyone, all of us." Sora said finally.

"Riku…" was all Nicole could manage to say.

"Yeah," Sora said laughing a little bit, "Him too."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What the hell?" Zexion asked.

"He's was one of her old friends I guess." Larxene said while shrugging.

"That's what you get for taking my sister from her home." Axel said before leaving the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you go?" Sora asked as they broke apart. Nicole explained everything.

"Don't worry. I won't let them hurt you anymore." Sora said as he grabbed her wrist. Nicole grabbed it back.

"I…I can't go…" Nicole started.

"W-why not?" Sora stuttered.

"I…have a brother here. I also have a friend who I can't leave. Her name is Namine. She's a captive. I wouldn't mind leaving Marluxia and Vexen, but Larxene, Zexion, Axel, Lexaeus, and Namine. I can't." Nicole answered.

"Why can't we just take them?" Sora guessed.

"If only it were that simple." Nicole said sitting down.

"Well, why can't we take them?" Sora asked. Nicole opened her mouth to talk, but a hooded figure had just opened the door. He walked out and motioned for Nicole to go inside. Her eyes began to shake with sorrow. She loved her new 'family' and all, but this was her only chance to get back with her real 'family'. And they were taking it away from her! Nicole shook her head no. Even though the hood was hiding his eyes, she knew they were ice cold. She looked down to avoid 'eye contact'.

"Get inside." He said. She knew that voice. It was Axel. Her eyes began to fill with tears. This was so hard.

She went to get up and leave when Sora touched her shoulder and sternly said, "Stay."

"I…" That was inaudible on Nicole's part.

"Get." Axel said more sternly this time.

Nicole swallowed hard before looking up and whispering, "No…"

"What?" was all Axel could muster.

"I…I can't just leave my old life. I…no." Nicole mumbled. Another hooded figure came out and grabbed her arm tightly. She gasped as she looked into Larxene's eyes. She pulled her back. Axel was currently fighting Sora to prevent him from interfering.

"OW! KNOCK IT OFF! LARXENE! YOU'RE HURTING ME!" Nicole screamed as she was getting pulled up the stairs. Larxene threw her onto her bed.

"You're a disgrace to the Organization! Stay up here! I don't want to see your face!" Larxene shouted. She left and Nicole burst into tears. Zexion wanted to help, but it was beyond his control. She picked up the guitar and pad again. She looked at the page she wrote the day before. She flipped it over and started a new page, a new song.

"I drift away to a place, another kind of life. Take away the pain, I create my paradise. Everything I've held has hit the wall. What used to be yours isn't yours at all. Falling apart and all that I'm asking, is it a crime am I overreacting? Oh, he's under my skin. Just give me something to get rid of him. I've got a reason now to bury this alive. Another little white lie." Nicole sang. She sighed and wrote it down. She put it aside and just stared up at the ceiling. She wanted to leave. To just run and hide under a rock somewhere. But she couldn't. She couldn't leave her room, let alone the castle. But, if she could, the area was surrounded by dark trees. Then, she got up and walked over to her dresser. A deck of cards were sitting there. She picked them up and thought for a minute.

"Well, this would defiantly be against the rules," Nicole paused for a few moments before saying, "Screw the rules."

She jumped out of her window wrapped up in aero. She landed safely and she began to walk forward. She stopped halfway there and looked back. It began to rain as she turned her back. Hair wet, she trudged into the woods. She finally did it. She finally turned her back. Turned her back on her past. Turned her back on her friends and enemies. Turned her back on her family, life, and love. She turned her back no the world. But, he wouldn't turn his back no her.

------------------

DUNDUNDUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! Ok, you'll see what the whole 'he wouldn't turn his back on her' thing in the next chapter! I hope you liked this chapter! Review!


	7. The kiss

I don't own KH: CoM!

-------------

Nicole felt pressure on her shoulder. She turned around to see………………………..RIKU!

"RIKU!" Nicole squealed as she got up and hugged him. He returned the hug.

"We've been looking everywhere for you…" Riku started.

"How…how'd you get here?" She asked.

"Um….well, it started back at the island. After the day you left, you heartless attacked. I almost went into darkness, but then I thought about you. You were gone and needed to be saved. I fought my way through the darkness and ended up at a crossroads…with Sora." Riku explained. Nicole just hugged him. He laughed.

"We'd better get going huh?" Riku asked.

"Going where?" Nicole inquired.

"I kind of challenged Sora to see who could get through all of the worlds first." Riku said as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, then we need to get back inside the Castle." Nicole stated.

"And we need these cards…" Riku wondered. Nicole pulled her deck out and they walked inside. They were greeted by the doors slamming abruptly. Nicole, unknowingly grabbed Riku's hand. They walked together to the next floor. A few of Axel's rings were shattered on the floor, showing the fight had already finished. They ran to the doors.

"Traverse Town…" Riku muttered. Nicole nodded and they walked forward.

"Then how do I know your name?" A voice said. They turned to see a man with mahogany hair accompanied by a ninja and a girl in a pink dress. He was talking to Sora.

"What's going on here?" Riku asked as the two walked up.

"Leon says he doesn't remember me, but he just said my name!" Sora said pouting.

"That's because…this is all an illusion…" Nicole whispered.

"Huh?" Sora asked. He couldn't here her.

"Huh? Oh, nothing." Nicole said cheerfully. Sora shrugged and walked out with the others. Sora had been ahead of them the whole way. That meant no battles for a little while.

"You know what's funny?" Riku said night, as they flew through the desert on Carpet.

"What?" Nicole asked.

"I didn't fall into darkness because I need to save you. You are my light, yet you fell into darkness." Riku laughed at the thought.

"I didn't fall into darkness. I held onto my light." Nicole said.

"Your light? Who's your light?" Riku asked as they walked through the doors. Nicole didn't answer. She just kept them going. The wandered, world after world, lose after lose. They were finally in Twilight Town. Sora was probably jumping around at the finish line right now. They didn't really care. They were sitting a top the house. It was high and it gazed down at all of the houses. Nicole sighed as the sun began to set.

"So, who is your light?" Riku asked as he nudged her.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Nicole joked.

"Yeah." Riku said.

"So, I'm your light huh?" Nicole asked, almost laughing at the thought.

"Yup," Riku started, "But, I want to know who your light is." Nicole smiled and looked down. Riku tilted his head to the side. Nicole turned her head and kissed Riku.

---------------------------

Ok, the next chapter is going to be difficult. Review!


	8. Hey, I was wondering

I don't own KH: CoM.

---------------

OK! I was wondering if you guys think I should just delete this story. I got a really mean flame from someone listing all of this stuff that's wrong with my story. I wanted to get the consent those who DO like this story before I just delete it. Oh, and to answer some questions for my flamer, as I said in the story, ALL WILL BE REVEALED IN TIME! So all of these questions that you have WILL BE EXPLAINED IN TIME! Also, you said you weren't trying to be "particularly mean" but…well…telling me my story is on a highway to hell is kind of mean! Ok, tell me if you guys want me to just delete this story or not. And for the flamer, if you hate my story so much, you have 1 of 2 options. If you're going to tell me all of these 3 page long things about my story, you can 1.Choose to just not read my story, or 2.If you're going to be harsh you can stop reading my story! Also, you said about how I'm this one and that one's sister. Two different stories! Hello! Yeah, you defiantly hurt my feelings. Ok, I'm done now. Tell if I should delete it or not. Review!


	9. If I had a heart

HELLO! Sorry I haven't updated in a really long time. I've been really busy with school and everything and I haven't had anytime to update any of my stories. But here it is, the long awaited chapter of KH: COM. Enjoy. I don't own Kingdom Hearts, or any of that other stuff. Also, the "If I had a heart you would have just broken it" line belongs to Miss Sonora Margaret. She's an amazing writer and I highly suggest her stories to you. But yes, that line belongs to her.

"So, I'm guessing that means that I'm your light?" Riku asked afterwards.

"Why ask stupid questions?" Nicole stood up, brushing the non existent dust off of her cloak. He chuckled and stood up. They hopped off of the building top and began to walk to the exit of that world.

"Sora will be waiting, and ready to shove our faces in it I'm sure." Riku frowned slightly. Nicole smiled at the thought.

"How so?" She looked over to see him.

"He'll be sticking tongue out at us, dancing, smacking his ass in my face…." He frowned even harder, which only made Nicole laugh more.

But when they returned to the castle, there was none of that. Sora stood in front of Namine.

"It's her. The one you care for most, it's not me. It's her." Namine looked like she could cry.

"What?" Sora looked puzzled.

"Your memory is a train wreck." Someone walked through the door.

"What the hell?" Nicole stared as the replica walked through the door. She looked between Riku and the replica, confused.

"I…..I'm sorry…." Namine cried as the replica lunged at Sora.

Black. The black of her eyelids. Nicole shook her head as she looked up at the migraine-inducing white ceiling. She sat up and looked around to find herself in Namine's chambers.

"What happened? Where's Riku? What happened to Sora? Is he alright?" The questions spilled from her lips uncontrollably.

"Sora will have the whole organization destroyed in no time at all. You must get out of here…" Namine stared at the floor.

"I can't leave. I have to stay and help you…"

"There's no use putting in effort to save something that can't be saved." Namine frowned.

"What do you mean?" Nicole walked over to Namine.

"We are no one. We are a race called Nobodies. When someone very strong dies, we are the remains. We have no hearts. You can't help us anymore then you already have." Namine smiled slightly.

"No hearts?" She meant to scream it, but it came out nothing more then a whisper.

"I want you to leave this place. Save yourself. Here," Namine handed her a folded drawing, "I want you to have this…..and your memories back."

"WHAT!?" Why must she scream at the most inconvenient times?

"I erased your memories…..I had to. I was forced to rather. I'm sorry." Namine closed her eyes as she returned the memories. There were so many that she only caught bits and pieces of them.

"_Don't ever leave me."_

"_I won't. I'm your big brother remember, I'll always be here."_

_Flash._

_Flames engulfing her castle, her home._

_Flash._

_Waves crashing up against her body._

_The rest of the memories flashed by too quickly._

"Please leave this place." Namine pleaded. Nicole nodded and ran out of Namine's chambers. She threw all of her things into her bag and ran towards her window.

"Where are you going?" The silver haired illusionist leaned in her doorway.

"I'm leaving."

"Why?"

"I just am."

"I love you……………" Zexion mumbled. The three words she had been longing to hear didn't seem to mean anything now.

"How can you love me," She had begun to cry without knowing it, "You don't have a heart!"

Zexion watched as she leapt out the window and onto a tree branch. She vanished into the darkness of the night.

"If I had a heart you would have just broken it….." Her mumbled as he left the room.

-----------------------

Alright then. The story will be done in a few chapters. Review please!


End file.
